Third Time's a Charm
by Elizabeth Anamon
Summary: The first time was angry.  The second time was awkward.  The third time was amazing.  Nuke, Three chapter project.  !WARNING!: Three Chapters Of SMUT!


**Title**** Third Time's a Charm**

**Summary**** The first time was angry. The second time was awkward. The third time was amazing. Nuke. Three chapter project. **

**Rating**** M**

**Comments**

* * *

_The first time had been in the break room at WOAK, and Noah had practically raped Luke._

"No!" Luke shouted, "No! We can't just forget it ever happened. You kissed me, Noah. You kissed me and we can't go back from that!"

"God damn, Luke, you _are_ gay. You sound just like a woman." Noah put his forehead in his hand and gave out an exasperated sigh. "Look, it was just a kiss, okay."

Luke shook his head in disagreement. "No. No, you had a desire to kiss me and you acted on it. It was not just a kiss, Noah. If it had meant nothing to you, then you wouldn't have gotten so defensive afterwards."

That was a blow that Noah had no hope of defending. Mostly because he knew it was true. Luke had proved a point against Noah, and that pissed him off. Not that he wasn't pissed already.

Noah yelled. Not words, just an unintelligible, unidentifiable syllable of rage. Rage, and something else that Noah hoped was les obvious. He didn't know why, but this fight was really turning him on. The desire to kiss had turned into a desire for something more. Maybe it was because, due to the fact that the air conditioner was broken and to the energy of their conversation, Luke's face was glistening with sweat and they were both breathing hard.

Both of them for the same two reasons.

"So," Luke continued, "Are we just going to continue being awkward around each other, or are we going to resolve this issue?"

Noah did not respond, he just stood there staring at Luke. Luke recognized the emotional mixture spread across Noah's face. On most of his face was unmistakable rage. But in his eyes was a look that Luke had only seen once: the look that was there when Noah had kissed Luke.

"Noah, are you listening to me, or has this entire conversation just gone in one…" Luke's sentence was cut off when Noah suddenly launched at him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head against a vending machine. It was a loud "thud" when Luke's back hit the glass layer separating them from potato chips, and both men were silently thankful that they were alone in the building.

Noah's face was twisted into a disgusting smile that was almost a snarl, and he was hyperventilating and trembling. He looked like a werewolf about to transform, and Luke had been assigned the part of the helpless prey. It crossed Luke's mind (only for a moment) that he might just enjoy being devoured by the monster that was his best friend Noah.

When Noah finally spoke, his voice was a shaky, raspy whisper. "I kissed you because I wanted to. You and I know perfectly well that you wanted me to."

Luke spoke defiantly. "Your point?"

"My point is that I'm about to do something else because I want to, and I'm pretty damn sure you want it, too." Noah released one of Luke's wrists, grabbed Luke's hair, pulled his head back and bit down hard on his neck. Luke uttered a scream-like moan and grasped the back of Noah's neck with his free hand.

Noah tore his mouth away and stepped back just far enough to turn Luke around and then pushed (no, threw) Luke back against the vending machine and pinned Luke's wrists back above his head.

Luke kept wondering weather or not to stop Noah. He knew he could fight him off if he tried, that wasn't the problem. The problem was weather or not Luke wanted to fight Noah off. But by the time Luke had made up his mind, it was to late either way.

While Luke debated himself, Noah held Luke's wrists with one hand and used the other to yank down Luke's pants just enough to reveal his ass and unzip his own jeans. He got himself ready and, in one brutal thrust, pushed his hard, throbbing cock into the tight cavity of Luke's ass.

Luke cried out, clenched his fists and teeth and closed his eyes tightly. This reaction did not deter Noah, who showed no mercy in fucking Luke against the glass harder and stronger with each thrust, grunting and hissing from breathing through his teeth. The sounds coming from Luke, though, were whimper-like moans, along with the occasional scream.

Noah's fingernails dug into Luke's hip and he used the grip as leverage to pound himself into Luke as hard as he possibly could while still keeping his balance standing up. His other hand still pinned Luke's wrists securely against the glass. The first and only time it slowed down was when Noah finally came, when his nails dug deeper and his grip tightened. Luke followed over only seconds later, and the hot liquid covered the glass.

Noah pulled out quickly and was about to bite Luke again, but when he glanced up, his eyes locked on the image he saw. It wasn't his favorite brand of spicy tortilla chips that held his eyes in place, but the reflection in the glass in front of them. He could see Luke's face, and it was drenched in sweat and tears of pain that still flowed from his bloodshot eyes. Luke looked like he was looking at a monster, for he too was staring at the reflection. He may very well have been looking at a monster, because Noah just looked evil.

But the evil glint and angry snarl faded as it dawned on him what he had just done to his best friend.

"My god Luke." Noah whispered almost inaudibly. "My god, what have I done?" He spun around and zipped up his pants. "I'm sorry." Without even the courage to look back at Luke, Noah sprinted out of the room.

After Noah left, Luke slowly pulled up his pants. He looked back up at his reflection. He looked ridiculous. But considering what had just happened, he was actually fine. He was physically hurt, but not emotionally violated. After all, it had been a weird, crazy, twisted, painful, unromantic, violent, alien version of what he had secretly wanted from the moment he had first set eyes on the beautiful son of a colonel.

_So the first time was full of anger and pain. Also, because Luke had, in fact, been a virgin before Noah fucked him, there was some blood. Little did Luke know as he cleaned up the mess that it was not going to stay cleaned up for very long._


End file.
